Blood or Hunter
by brokenfromthepast
Summary: What happens after Vivian has finally accepted her fate? What happens when a stranger comes into the packs life and tries to step in her way from it? What will Gabriel do about it? First Blood and Chocolate fanfic! R
1. Chapter 1

We jumped off the roof from my window and landed as we ran for the woods. It didn't take us long to get to the edge before we started to strip into our bare skin. He stood looking me over before I changed and took off running. I wasn't going to make this easy. I looked back to see that he had changed and he ran after me. I started trying to catch my tail between his teeth, but I just moved faster. Soon, we were greeted by four other wolves, the five. I howled and they joined me. We all stopped in a circle, and they tackled me to the ground. They turned half way back.

"Is that you, Vivian," Willem questioned. He was always the kindest one out of the group. I half turned also.

"I'm back guys," I yelled with excitement. They all rejoiced as they got off of me and pulled me up.

"I knew our singing would do you good," Gregory stated. We all laughed.

"I'm sure that my mother liked it more than me," I replied. "She was the one that was laughing the most." We all laughed as Gregory pouted.

"So you can change back into both forms, right," Ulf questioned. I nodded. "Gabriel's going to be happy to hear about that."

"There's no need for that," Gabriel stated as he came up behind me and put an arm around my waist. The boys looked at each other in surprise. "She's with me."

"So you've finally accepted him, Viv," Finn questioned. I shrugged with a smile.

"He hasn't caught me in wolf form yet," I smirked. Gabriel growled playfully at that.

"You better run, Princess," he replied. "Because I'm not going to let you off that easily when I start running." I yelped and changed into my wolf form before I started running. I didn't look back, but I could hear his paws hit the earth as he ran after me. I ran passed the river and ran into a meadow before he caught up with me. He tackled me to the ground. I put my legs up in the air as if surrendering myself to him. He liked my snout before circling me. He was starting the ritual that would take place between us. He jumped over me after a couple times of circling, and I got up also to circle. We both met in the middle after that and howled to the moon, our throats connected. After that we took a few steps back and circled again before meeting in the middle and half turning. His lips engulfed me at once. It didn't take long before our compassion continued. He laid me down as he kissed me and we both turned back to human form.

"I've loved you since the moment that I've met you, Vivian," he declared. "When you entered the bitches' dance to save your mother, I loved you more and more. I don't think that I could find so much love for someone, especially after what happened to me. Will you accept my love though?" I stared into his eyes, and I immediately knew the answer.

"Gabriel, I know that I never displayed any affection to you at all before, but I didn't really want you because of the emotions going through me, so I just tried to duck out easily and leave you alone, thinking that you might leave me alone with time, but that never happened. I'm thankful for that now though. Now, I realize that I've loved you since you saved me from Aiden. I didn't think I was going to live through it, and then I decided that I wasn't going to go with you guys at all because I didn't think that I would be able to turn back into anything that I was before. And then you came to save me again. I saved me many times over, and I'm very thankful for it."

"I'm always going to be there to save you, Vivian," he whispered as he stared into my eyes as I stared into his icy blue ones. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered back when the shock of those words blew over. He kissed me hungrily then, and I kissed him right back. "Gabriel," I stated as I pulled away for some air. "It doesn't mean that I'm ready for the next step." He looked at me with confusion. "I know that a loup-garou girl is a woman at sixteen, but I'm just not ready yet for that step because really, I'm not ready for what consequences may occur if we actually have sex. Can you accept what I am saying?"

"Do you mean that you're not ready because you aren't ready for having pups," he questioned hesitantly as he tried to understand. I nodded. "Why?"

"I've just never really liked them," I replied. "I don't think that there's anything wrong with them, but I just don't feel ready at all for them. I'm sorry if this is a lot to accept, but I'm just worried about that."

"Vivian," he sighed as he pushed some hair out of my face. "I'm fine if you aren't ready for pups. It doesn't mean that I don't love you any differently. I will always accept you the way that you are." He gave me a reassuring smile, and I smiled right back.

"Thank you," I stated before I gave him a kiss.

"Do you want to head back," he questioned.

"Do we have to face my mother," I asked. He shook his head with a smile. "Alright, let's go." We both got up and started running in our wolf skin. When we got back home, I noticed cars around our house. _What now?_


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel and I gathered our clothing and put them on before we walked into the house. There really was no point in hopping into my bedroom and try to be inconspicuous because all of the pack was here and inside my house. I was right when we walked into the front door.

"Finally," my mother yelled. She came up and gave me a hug. "I'm so glad that you are back to yourself. I was so worried about you."

"Thanks, mom," I groaned. She finally let me go. I noticed a quizzical look on her face, but I just ignored it as the next batch of people came up to me.

"We're so glad that you are back," Jenny stated as she gave me a hug. I was hugged by all the members of the pack, even Lucian, which I found extremely odd. Then the five came back.

"Viv," they yelled as they all tackled me to the ground.

"Ow," I cried as I landed wrong on my wrist. I wasn't prepared for them at all.

"Get off," Gabriel demanded. They were soon off of me and Gabriel was standing over me. "Are you alright, Vivian?"

"I'll be fine," I stated as I tried to stand up with using one arm. It didn't work out well, so Gabriel helped me up. "I just need some ice. I walked to the kitchen and got out some ice for me to put in a bag.

"So you haven't mated yet, I see," Persia stated as she entered the kitchen. I stared at her for a minute before I nodded. I didn't expect her to follow me. "Why haven't you?"

"I'm not ready for pups," I replied, knowing that I wouldn't be able to hide the information from her.

"And why not," Persia questioned as she sat down on the dining room chair and crossed her arms. I knew that this conversation would take a while. I sat down next to her.

"It's hard for me to accept it because you've seen how distant I've been from the pups that may have come into the pack. I can't see myself as a mother, no matter what my position in the pack is. I know that Gabriel's ready to wait until I'm ready, but what if I'm never ready. Does that mean that I'm going to deny him the right to have sex even though I love him? That's the reason I stopped him in the first place is because of the thought of pups. I just can't deal with that right now, especially after what I've been through, even if it was my fault in the first place."

"I always knew that you were going to be complicated from the moment that you were born and were held in my arms before I passed you to your mother," she sighed. "Your mother thought about the same thing too. She didn't really think about having pups until she found out that she was having you. She never truly accepted it though until you were in her arms. That's when her love truly kicked in, even if there were some during the pregnancy also."

"What if I'm like that, Persia," I questioned. "I don't want to be like my mother, even if I accidentally have a pup. She never accepted me until then, and I'm not ready to accept one now. What will happen if it does come up, and I do get pregnant with a pup? Will I disappoint Gabriel when I'm not all the excited about having a pup at sixteen? Will my mother shun me for thoughts of actually getting rid of it? Gabriel would be delighted to have a pup, especially now, but I'm just not ready for it."

"You're that worried, huh," she questioned. I nodded. "I have a solution for your problems then."

"What is it," I questioned.

"Come with me," she stated as she got up. I followed her and she led me towards my car.

"Where are we going," I questioned.

"We are going to my house," she replied as she got in. I got into the driver's side, and we were soon off towards her house. We didn't talk on the way, for which I was grateful for. My cell phone went off in my pocket soon. I picked it up.

"Hello," I greeted.

"_Where are you,_" Gabriel asked. I could hear the panic in his voice, but I could tell he was trying to hide it.

"I'm with Persia," I answered. "She wanted to go on an errand. I'm sorry that I worried you. I should have informed you before we left."

"_It's okay, Viv,_" he sighed. I could tell that he was better now that he knew who I was with and where I was. "_How long are you going to be?_"

"I don't know how long," I said truthfully. "She just told me where we were going."

"_Where are you going then,_" he questioned.

"We're going to her place," I replied.

"_Is it about your wrist,_" he asked, slightly panicked, yet controlled.

"No, Gabe," I replied not really knowing. We were soon at her house. "I have to go. We're here."

"_I'll be waiting,_" he stated. Then he hung up. We got out and walked into her house. She went over to her potions and picked out a bottle.

"What is that," I questioned with disgusted as I beheld it with my eyes. It was some kind of black gunk.

"Birth control," Persia replied.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood gaping at her in surprise. I never knew that there was any kind of thing like that for a loup garou. I only thought that there were some for humans, and we wouldn't be able to use that at all. Our bodies just weren't made for that, but this came as such a surprise.

"Are you serious," I questioned.

"This is the only birth control for a loup garou," she stated. "I don't tell many people about it, but our pack depends on it. You must not share any of this information with no one besides yourself and Gabriel."

"I don't know if I would even tell Gabriel," I sighed as I sat down in one of her chairs.

"Every relationship needs trust and honestly to nourish it, Bella," she stated. "It's the only way that it will work."

"I'll tell him," I nodded. "I'll do it on my own time, but just not now."

"No," she stated. "That will only cause trouble. You must tell him because this is important to especially your relationship since it is so fresh. Tell him, so he won't freak out from this imformation."

"Why didn't you just invite him along then," I sighed.

"She did," Gabriel stated as he entered the doorway. I looked in surprise as he entered.

"When did you do it," I questioned her.

"I have my ways," she smirked. Gabriel came over to me and gave me a kiss before lifting me up and setting me in his lap.

"So what is this about," he questioned as he got to serious business. Persia motioned for me to tell him. I turned to look at him, and he gave me his full attention.

"I don't know how to say this, so I'm just going to spit it out," I stated. He immediately straightened and I sent Persia a pleading look, but she didn't respond, so I continued. "Persia has something for me to try, and I'm thinking about agreeing with her. It's a birth control for loup garou." He looked at Persia with surprise.

"Are there any risks," he questioned.

"Not that I know of," she sighed. "No one has really ever used it except for one person that is. She was the creator of the birth control, and it worked fine for her. It wasn't 100 percent accurate, but it did as well as any birth control. If Vivian would actually get pregnant, she would vomit it all up, and nothing would harm the pup. You would have to wait to mate with her though. I would say that you have to wait for two weeks, ten at the very least, before you decide to mate with her."

"Do you want to do this, Vivian," he questioned me.

"I want to be with you, Gabriel," I whispered. "I truly do, and I feel like this is the only true way to be with you without my fear coming in the way of it."

He was quiet for a moment before he spoke, "As long as this is not harming her in anyway, I will allow this. But if I see any harm done, no matter how small it may be, then I am going to make her stop immediately. Do you understand, Vivian?" I nodded. We both turned to Persia.

"You must take one spoonful once a day. You probably would typically do this at night because that's when most mates have sexual intercourse. But I must fair warn you, Vivian, don't overdo it. It will take time." I nodded. "Remember what I told you before also, Vivian." I nodded.

"What else was there," Gabriel questioned.

"We can't tell the rest of the pack," I replied. He nodded. Persia got up and grabbed one of her medical spoons before coming back to me. She opened it, and got a spoonful for me to take. I took it without reluctance and tried to swallow the horrible taste. It took me a while. "Ew," I spat when I finished swallowing.

"Everything most come with a consequence, child," she stated as she washed the spoon and put the lid back on before putting the concoction into a bag for me. Gabriel and I were soon heading out.

"Are you sure about this, Viv," he asked apprehensively. I nodded. He took my head and led me to my car. He opened the trunk and put the seats down for him to slide his motorcycle into the back.

"Are you sure you want to do that," I questioned. "You can easily just ride it home and follow me."

"I want to keep a watch on you, Vivian," he stated. "I don't want anything to happen to you because of this birth control, and I'm going to make sure nothing does." He came over to me when he closed the rear door. "I love you, Vivian, and I will always be here to protect you until the day I die." He kissed me then, and I knew that I couldn't wait for the two weeks to be up.

After we broke apart, Gabriel led me towards the passenger seat, and put me into the car. He was soon in the driver's side, and I handed him the keys. We were soon off towards his house.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm tired," I moaned as we walked into his apartment.

"I know honey," Gabriel stated as he scooped me up and sat me and held me in his arms and carried me to his bedroom. He laid me down on the bed and laid down next to me. I curled into his arms as they wrapped around me.

"Hey Gabriel," Ulf shouted as he entered the apartment. I groaned. I couldn't believe that I was just about to sleep. Seconds later, he entered the room. "I was wondering—oh, hey Viv! I didn't expect you to be here."

"Keep it down," I growled as I rolled over to face away from him.

"Jeez, what's her problem," Finn questioned as he entered the room. I growled as I took a pillow and throw it aimlessly. I heard it hit the wall.

"She's tired," Gabriel explained.

"I wonder who cased it," we heard William whisper. I got up and stomped over to him with my nails growing. He started backing away, but he was too slow. I scratched his face with my claws, and he backed away.

"No one cased it, so be quiet and let me sleep," I hissed as I walked out of the bedroom. Gabriel soon followed.

"Where are you going, Vivian," he questioned.

"I don't know," I stated. "Somewhere," I stated.

"Don't leave, Viv," Ulf whined. "We'll keep it quiet."

"I think we're going to have to keep an eye on you, missy," Gabriel whispered as he raised me in his arms. I fell asleep in his arms.

When I woke up, no one except Gabriel was around me. I smiled when he turned to look at me.

"Hi beautiful," he greeted me with a kiss.

"Hey," I stated as I stretched.

"I talked to Persia," he informed me, getting straight to the point.

"What about," I questioned when he didn't say anything.

"We talked about your mood swings last night, and she said that I should just keep an eye on you," he replied.

"Okay," I stated, not really getting what he was talking about.

"Well, since I'm not going to be really around here for a couple weeks, I wanted you to come with me," he asked.

"To where," I questioned.

"To Vermont," he answered with a kiss. "I have to go up and by the land, and I want you to be able to be with me." I thought about little things and big things to that question. What about my family? What will happen if I go with? Whose going to watch the pack if I go with him? But most importantly, do I want to go with Gabriel? With that question, I knew what I wanted.

"I want to go with you," I answered. He gave me a kiss that soon deepened into a heated make-out session. I broke it, gasping for air.

"I love you," he gasped.

"I love you too," I whispered. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as you are done packing," he replied.

"Who is going to watch around here while we go," I questioned.

"Bucky and Rudy are," he replied as he got up. I got up also and went to the jar with the birth control on it. I took a spoonful just like I was instructed. Gabriel looked at it in disgust.

"What," I asked as I put it into one of his bags.

"I don't like seeing you have to take it," he admitted.

"Well, it's my choice to take it," I stated. "You don't have to watch me do it."

"I want to watch you because I worry about you, Vivian," he stated. "And the reason I worry about you is because I love you." He came over to give me a kiss. "Ready to go over to your house?" I nodded and we walked out of the bedroom. Ulf was sitting in the living room.

"You alright, Viv," he questioned me as he saw me enter.

"I'm fine, Ulf," I stated. "I'll see ya in Vermont!"

"Actually, he's coming with," Gabriel informed me.

"When were you going to tell me this," I questioned. "And how are we supposed to fit all of us onto one motorcycle?"

"We're going to take Bucky's truck, and then we'll go from there," Gabriel stated as he opened the door for me. I walked out in silence. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So, am I going over to Bucky's to get the truck," Ulf questioned.

"Not yet, Ulf," Gabriel replied. "I have to get Vivian her stuff, but you can walk over to his house and wait for us. Bucky's going to watch my bike while we head to Vermont and bring it down for me."

"Let's go then," I sighed as I walked out of there.

"Willem's going to pack up the apartment for us, right," Gabriel questioned Ulf. He nodded. I got out of Gabriel's arm and walked over to his bike. He was soon getting on the bike, and I followed suit. We were soon on our way to my house, which was soon to be just Uncle Rudy's house. Once I got there, I just went to my room and packed up. When I came downstairs, Esme was there to meet me.

"So you're going with Gabriel then," she asked with a smile. I nodded. "I'll see you soon then." She gave me a hug and then pushed me over towards Rudy.

"Come visit sometime, Viv," he stated as he gave me a hug.

"I'll try," I replied, both of us knowing I probably won't. "You come and visit sometime too." He nodded. I went back outside, and I hoped onto the bike. We soon pulled off towards Bucky's house. It didn't take long to reach it. Ulf was already waiting for us when we pulled into the drive way, and we got off and transitioned to the truck. Ulf was in the driver's seat, and I just scooted in next to him. After about ten minutes, Gabriel hopped into the passenger's seat, and I put my head against his shoulder. I soon fell into unconsciousness.


	5. Chapter 5

The next time I woke up, Gabriel was in the driver's seat, and I was resting on his shoulder. I yawned and stretched in the little space that I could.

"Good morning, sunshine," Ulf sang. I groaned and nestled into Gabriel's shoulder. He chuckled as he put an arm around my shoulder. "Or should I say good evening."

"What time is it," my groggy voice asked.

"It's about five o'clock," Gabriel answered. "And we have about a hundred miles to go."

"Do you want me to drive," I questioned.

"No, we've had it covered," Ulf replied.

"Alright," I sighed.

"We can pull up to the next restaurant and get something to eat," Gabriel commanded. My stomach decided to rumble then, and it made Ulf laugh until Gabriel hit him back side of the head. A restaurant soon came up, and Ulf pulled into the parking lot. Ulf got out first, and then Gabriel did. He decided to carry me out to the store.

"Gabriel, I can walk myself," I complained.

"I know, but I like carrying you," he smiled. I gave him a smile back.

"Sorry to break the love fest, but I'd like to eat before dusk, so can we go in," Ulf questioned. Gabriel put me down, but he took my hand as he pulled me inside. A female was standing at the desk, open jawed at the sight of Ulf and Gabriel.

"Close your mouth before I break it," I said with a smirk. The guys laughed as she closed it, scared. She then led us to a table and were handed menus before she finally left. This time, a male waiter came out.

"Hello," he greeted, mainly me, "My name is Chris, and I'll be your server this fine evening. Is there anything to drink that you'd like me to get ya?"

"I'll have a beer," Gabriel stated glaring at Chris slightly.

"I'll go with a Mountain Dew," Ulf commanded.

"I'll have an ice tea please," I ordered.

"I'll be right back with your drinks and for your orders then," Chris informed us then. I looked over the menu.

"Maybe we should have picked somewhere else," Gabriel grumbled as he looked over the menu also.

"You only think that because the waiter was trying to flirt with Viv for a little bit," Ulf scoffed before diving into his own menu.

"At least he wasn't as bad as the girl upfront," I replied.

"She was hot though," Ulf stated.

"Yeah, and you aren't going to see her anymore after this probably, so don't dream about it," Gabriel stated.

"Trust me when I say that it'll be too much of a hassle for you," I agreed.

"We all know about that, Viv," Ulf scoffed. "I wasn't thinking about dating her anyways."

"Good because we're not coming back to this town after this," Gabriel finalized. Chris soon came back and passed out the drinks.

"What can I get cha then," he questioned.

"I'll have a steak," Gabriel ordered. "Medium-rare."

"I'll have the same," Ulf agreed.

"I'll have a cheeseburger with fries," I requested.

"It'll be right up," Chris stated before he walked away.

"What's happening when we get to the lodge," I questioned.

"We're going to check it out first, and then we're going to buy it," Gabriel instructed. "I believe that it's going to be absolutely fine, but we're just going to have to make sure."

"We also can start some of the clean up until the others get here," I stated. Gabriel nodded in agreement.

"Here ya go," Chris stated as he started setting our food on the table. When he put mine down, he gave me a wink. I grimaced. I didn't want to be hooked with another human. Gabriel must have noticed this action because he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me in for a romantic kiss. When we pulled apart, Chris was gone and Ulf was laughing.

"That was great," Ulf chuckled. Gabriel smacked him on the head, and Ulf just started eating. We followed suit, and we were soon done. Gabriel took the check and paid, and we were soon heading out of the restaurant. I got into the driver's seat, and the boys started complaining.

"You both were drinking, and you've both been able to drive. I want a chance," I explained as I put the key into the ignition. Ulf sat in between Gabriel and I because he was the only one of the two that would be able to fit. Gabriel helped me with the directions, and we were soon on the way.

After fifteen minutes, he pointed onto a dirt road. "Here we are," he stated.


	6. Chapter 6

We pulled in front of a huge building. It felt like home the moment I looked at its brown walls and big windows and smiled.

"So what do you think," Gabriel asked as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I turned around in his arms to look at him. He seemed nervous.

"It's perfect," I grinned. He gave me a very heated kiss then.

"Leave it for the bedroom," Ulf groaned. We pulled apart and Gabriel gave him the middle finger. He just rolled his eyes.

Soon, we heard someone driving up behind us. It was woman. She got out of the car and smiled at us. "Good evening, Gabriel," she greeted.

"Hello Tina," Gabriel replied. "I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Vivian and my brother, Ulf."

"Hello," she greeted again, her eyes lingering on Ulf. "So are you ready for the tour?"

"Yes, we are," I stated.

"That's great," she smiled as she walked up towards the door. She pulled out a key and opened it. We all walked in, and I was surprised at how clean it was. "The previous owners just sold out about a month ago, and we immediately got your call. I'm so glad that someone will be able to own it because it's just absolutely beautiful out here."

"Why did they sell out," Ulf questioned. He was completely serious. I could tell that it was Gabriel who was influencing him.

"No one really wanted to come here, and they were losing money," Tina replied. "It happens a lot, but I could tell that you guys are going to be here for a long time." She showed us all the rooms and everything that we'll be using the most she specialized. Then we stepped outside. It was absolutely beautiful. "We have five cabins out here for you all to stay in, and I'm sure that you can build more if needed. There are some hiking trails for all the guests to go through, but you probably should check those out first before they explore. There might be fallen trees, or something like that to replace. With that, you are all set."

"We'll take it," I cheered. Gabriel chuckled under his breath, and Ulf just smiled and nodded.

"Come this way, and we can get everything signed for you," Tina smiled, and we entered the building. She pulled out the treaty, and Gabriel and I both signed it. "That should cover you. Call if you ever need anything." She gave a wink at Ulf, and then she handed us the keys. She soon left. I slung my arms around Gabriel.

"I'm glad that you like it," Gabriel stated. I shook my head. He stared at me in confusion.

"I love it," I shouted, and he gave me one of his amazing grins.

"It's a great place, Gabriel," Ulf commented. "We should get started."

"We should go into town and get some supplies," Gabriel commanded.

"I'll stay here and get a cabin ready for us," I suggested. Gabriel nodded, and gave me a kiss before Ulf and them went outside to get our stuff before leaving. I walked outside again and headed for the cabins, in search of the right one. When I entered the first one, I gasped with horror. They were worse than I expected. I wasn't surprised that she didn't enter the buildings when she showed us around. I wouldn't have done it either with the missing floor boards, the spider webs. The furniture was even a mess. I checked every one of the cabins, and they were all the same. Gabriel and the others were going to have a hell lot to do when they get come here.

"Well there's no use in keeping the furniture inside the cabins since they won't be able to be used," I sighed and started taking the furniture out of the cabins. Some of the pieces were harder to take than the others, but I got all of the out. Just in time when the boys came back.

"What's all this," Ulf questioned as he got out.

"It's the furniture in the cabins," I stated. Gabriel started walking towards the cabins, and he looked in all of them.

"They aren't in good condition," he sighed as he came back over to me.

"Well, I'll start cleaning the inside of the inn, and you can go back in town to get whatever supplies that you would need," I suggested. He nodded and gave me a kiss. Ulf had already unloaded the truck, so they just left. I sighed and picked up all the supplies to put into the inn. I started working immediately. It didn't take long for the inside of the inn to be done, so I started walking the trails, looking to see what damage control I could start out with. I picked up small sticks, and I threw them into the surrounding forest.

I could tell that there were a lot of ways to enter the hiking trails, and it didn't take me long before I grew lost. When I finally exited the forest, I saw that Ulf and Gabriel were arguing about something.

"What's going on here," I questioned. They turned to look at me with an expression of relief.

"Where were you," Gabriel questioned.

"I was looking around the hiking trails, getting a jest of them," I replied, confused. He came over to me and embraced me in a hug.

"He was worried about you," Ulf explained. Gabriel didn't move for a couple minutes. He soon just wrapped an arm around my waist.

"How does it look," he questioned.

"It doesn't look too bad, but you can easily get lost in there, so we'll have to get maps for the tour guides," I replied. He nodded in understanding.

"We better set up some rooms for us," Gabriel commanded. We walked into the inn, and we set two rooms up. I took my medicine, and I soon cuddled with Gabriel. "Get to sleep, Viv," he whispered. And I did.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up, Gabriel wasn't with me. I looked all around, but he just wasn't there. I got up and left the room, not before I took my medicine. I went over to Ulf's room, but he wasn't there either, so I went to the kitchen. They must have gotten a load because there were lots of foods stocked up. I grabbed something to eat for me, and I sat down. After I was done, I washed the dishes, and I walked outside. Gabriel was just exiting one of the cabins. I waved at him, and he walked over to me.

"Good morning, beautiful," he greeted me with a kiss.

"I missed walking up to you," I admitted.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Ulf and I thought that if we started our work on the cabins first, then we'll be able to move into them sooner. I should have left a note."

"It's alright, Gabriel," I stated. "I was just planning on running the grounds a little to make sure that I'll be able to memorize it before the others come."

"I can go with you if you want," he suggested.

"I don't have anything to work on, Gabriel, so I can come back when it's lunch time," I stated. He sighed and nodded. I gave him a kiss before escaping my clothes as the familiar pain came over me, and I was in my wolf form. Gabriel gave a wolf whistle just before I ran into the forest. It didn't take me long before I started enjoying myself. I felt so carefree, as if nothing in the world could bring me down. I ran and ran around the boarder of our new land with pride. It was so beautiful out here, and I couldn't wait for the pack to run its first run.

When I was done, I walked out of the forest without hesitation like I had to in my old house, and I plodded inside. I found the boys waiting for me.

"Finally," Ulf shouted when he saw that I entered. "We can eat!" I changed and dug in. Gabriel handed me his shirt, and I put it on. I continued eating after that, and the others did also.

"How does the land look," Gabriel questioned between a bite of food.

"It's wonderful," I sighed before I continued to eat.

"We should have gone out with you then," Ulf said with jealousy.

"We'll have our chance, Ulf," Gabriel coincided. "She's right how we should get the cabins done first. We've got three of time done already."

"Do you want me to clean the ones that you've done, like vacuuming, moping, that kind of stuff," I asked.

"That'd be good before the pack shows up," Gabriel thought. I nodded. After I was done, I got up to pick up the cleaning supplies.

"I'll be out in the cabins," I shouted. Then I went off to work. They looked much better now that the boys had started working on them.

"Lookin' good," Ulf whistled as he entered the cabin that I had just finished. Gabriel soon entered.

"How are the other cabins looking," I questioned.

"We just got done with the fourth," Gabriel stated as he looked around.

"Well, I'm just packing up and getting to the second one right now, so I'll just get on to it," I stated.

"We called the pack, and we told them that they can come down tomorrow or in a few days once they are done packing," Gabriel informed me.

"Well, I better start cleaning," I sighed as I carried the stuff to the next cabin.

"We can help," Gabriel stated. He looked kind of edgy for some reason.

"Gabriel, you and Ulf have to work on the final cabin," I reminded him. "I'll be fine until you guys are done, then we'll see." I entered the cabin, and the boys went to the final one. It wasn't as bad as the first one, so I got done sooner before walking to the next one. It took a little longer than the last one, but I was done with it soon enough.

"You're this far already," Ulf questioned as he entered the cabin.

"I was just moving onto the next one," I replied.

"Let's get to it then," Gabriel commanded. We walked over to the next cabin, and walked it. It was worse than the first one.

"Alright," I sighed. "I'll work on the kitchen and bathroom, and Gabriel can work on the bedrooms. Ulf, you take the living room."

"You heard the lady," Gabriel commanded. "Get to work." We took the appropriate supplies and got to work. It didn't take long before I was done.

"I'm going to work on the next cabin," I announced before walking out of it. I was soon working on the final one. It didn't take long before I was done, so I walked back to the cabin. Ulf looked like he was having some trouble.

"Need some help," I asked as I entered.

"You're done already," he questioned. I nodded. "I don't think I can do more of this when I'm done with this."

"What supplies don't you need," I questioned. He pointed to what he didn't need, so I took it and left for the other cabin. I started working on it. Gabriel soon entered.

"It's all looking good, babe," he stated as he looked at my butt. I was kneeling on the floor, cleaning at the time. I gave it one last shack before I stood up.

"Everything almost done in the last cabin," I asked.

"Ulf's having a little trouble, but I think that it'll be fine soon," he answered.

"Well, I'm almost done with the living room, so you can start on the bedrooms," I commanded.

"Yes ma'am," he stated while saluting me with a smile. I was soon done, and then I walked into the bedroom to find that he was half way through. Ulf walked in then.

"What's there for me to do," he asked tiredly.

"Gabriel's finishing up the last bit, but I'm going to make dinner for us," I replied before walking out of the room and out of the cabin. Ulf and I walked to the inn, and I made some steak with baked potatoes with it. Gabriel soon came in, and we all ate.

"It looks like we're all set now, guys," he stated after he took his first bite of food. "We'll be ready for the others, and then we'll start working things out then." We both nodded as we ate. After we were done, I washed and dried before going to the bedroom and taking my medicine before changing into pajamas. I was soon asleep before Gabriel could even come into bed.


	8. Chapter 8

A few days after, the pack was supposed to arrive. Gabriel, Ulf and I just longed around or went for a run for the remainder of the days. There wasn't anything that we needed to do. We just had to wait for the pack. I, at the current moment, was making dinner for the pack when they arrived. Gabriel was supposed to meet them in town while Ulf and I stuck behind.

"Ulf, are you done setting the table yet," I questioned.

"Yeah, Viv, I've been done for a while," he shouted back. I just got back to work. Soon, there was a huge commotion coming from the front building.

"What's going on in here," I shouted as I came through the door. I soon found out.

"I've missed you, Vivian," Esme yelled as she made her way over to me.

"Mom, it was only three days," I sighed as I hugged her.

"Just three days is too long," she cried.

"Are you alright, mom," I questioned.

"I've got something to tell you," she admitted. She pulled her new mate, Tomas, close to her.

"What is it, mom," I asked in all seriousness.

"I'm having a pup," she screamed with joy. I put on a fake smile as the others started cheering for them.

"That's great, Esme," I stated. "I've got to go though to check on things. Be right back." I walked away from her and into the kitchen. I checked everything over. I heard someone enter, but I didn't face them.

"What's wrong," Gabriel whispered as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I should have known that he wouldn't see through my lying face.

"My mother," I replied, leaving it at that.

"Why," he questioned. "Is it because now you want pups? Because all you have to do is tell me, and we'll give Persia back the birth control, and you'll be done with it."

"It's not that Gabriel," I sighed. "She sounds so enthusiastic, and Persia told me that she wanted to kill me before I was even born. It just makes me feel sad because she loves this pup, and she didn't love me at all.

"She does love you," Gabriel stated.

"Yes, now she does, but she didn't love me before I was born," I agrued. "Do you know how that makes me feel?" I turned as I faced him. "I feel like I'm just being pushed aside because my father is gone, and now she's got a new fuckin' mate! My father was the greatest man ever, and he was my father! She's celebrating a birth with another man, and I'm just being pushed aside like I'm not worth it at all." I escaped from his grasp as he tried to get to me just as my mother came in with tears running down her face. I ran out of the back door, my clothes being ripped to shreds as I changed into a wolf. I ran with all my might, and I didn't stop until I was truly exhausted. I found a cave that we passed by yesterday, and I fell into unconsciousness.

Something awoke me, and when I opened my eyes, a snout was in my face, licking my own snout. I looked into the eyes of Gabriel. I half turned and so did he. "Vivian," he sighed as he embraced me.

"How long have I been asleep," I questioned.

"It's been about three hours," he sighed.

"That's it," I asked. He nodded. I sighed.

"The packs worried about you," he stated.

"I don't feel like going back yet," I admitted.

"Well that's too bad," Finn said, making me jump. I looked behind Gabriel to see that the rest of the five were there. I gave Gabriel an inquisitive look.

"They followed me, and I couldn't force them to go back," he admitted.

"Well, you're not the only one that worries about her," Willem stated.

"But I'm her mate," Gabriel argued.

"Yeah and Esme is her mother," Gregory stated.

"Leave, so we can talk," he commanded.

"We'll be a minute," I chimed in. They backed away and turned to get into their fur, and then they ran.

"You alright, Viv," Gabriel asked when he thought they were gone.

"Kind of," I answered. "Sleeping helped the situation."

"Esme's been wanting to talk to you," he informed me.

"Well, what if I don't want to talk to her right now," I admitted.

"She's going to make you talk sometime," he warned.

"Well, I'll talk to her when I'm ready," I said as I got up. Gabriel immediately pulled me down and made me look at him.

"She's waiting at the edge of the forest for you, and no one except you would be able to get her to come back inside," he added.

"Thanks for the information so I know where to avoid," I stated as I got up and changed into my wolf form.

"Vivian, give her a chance," he whined, but I was already running. The five out of their hiding spots then, but I just kept running around the perimeter of the inn until I got to the other side of the forest. I stepped out and walked into the inn's front doors half turned. Everyone turned to look at me, but I ignored them and walked to my room to get some clothes. The five tried to follow, but I stopped them before they would be able to. I got changed, and then I looked out the window. I saw that Gabriel was talking to Esme, and Tomas was walking out to Esme. I decided to walk out of the room then and went to the kitchen again ignoring the stares I received. Jenny was in it.

"Hey Jenny," I greeted as I entered. She turned towards me.

"Hi Vivian," she whispered. She was always so shy.

"Is there anything I can help you with," I asked. She shook her head. "Did Gabriel give out the assignments yet?" She shook her head.

"There's going to be a meeting tonight, and then we're going on a run. He was eager to find you first before the meeting though." I nodded in acknowledgement, and then I left the room. Esme was standing in my way though. "We need to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't want to talk right now, Esme," I stated as I started walking away.

"You are going to listen to what I say because I am your mother," she scolded.

"I come from you in part, but you sure don't act like my mother," I said, staring in her eyes. They widened.

"Is that what you think," she questioned.

"Ever since I was born, you were distant from me, and then when Dad died, it seemed like I was on the other side of the solar system! At times, it seemed like you were back to your usual self, but then you'd just go back to the robotic hag that would flaunt around and think she was all that while I was at home, broken. And then I felt like I was taking the role of mother instead of you because you'd go out and fight all the time! Do you know how frustrating it was for me to find out that you were fighting with Astrid or someone else, especially since it was only a _year_ after Dad died? I just wanted to slap you sometimes to knock some sense into you. And then you met Tomas, and you just start to flirt, and then all of the sudden he was yours. I was okay with it as long as you were happy, but I wasn't truly. I was still heartbroken from the fact that my mother didn't wait longer. And then everything that happened back there came to play and you just kept pushing me to people I didn't want! After that whole ordeal, I thought that I got my mother back, and I wouldn't have anything to worry about, and then you just pop the news on me, especially since I just found out that you hated me! Did you really think that I'd be really that happy for you when I found out that you didn't want me at all when I was in your womb, and now you decide that you want a pup with all rejoice, Esme?"

"How did you hear about this," she questioned as she sat down in a chair close to her. Tears were streaming down her face, but I was too emotionally myself to care.

"You're not the only one that was around when you were pregnant with me," I stated before I headed for the back door again. Esme didn't follow me, and no one else did either. I wouldn't doubt that everyone heard what our conversation and I just didn't want to deal with them right now. I walked towards the woods and entered it again, except this time, I stayed in human form. I found a log to lay on, and I just stayed there. I didn't move when I heard rustling in the trees, and Gabriel came out of them.

"I heard," he said after he moved my head to lay on top of his leg. "The whole pack did really." I nodded stiffly.

"They must think I'm a real bitch, huh," I stated while closing my eyes.

Gabriel sighed, "No one blames you for what you said. You had a lot to get off of your chest, and we all knew that it was too soon for you to talk to her anyways. It was her own fault that she didn't wait. I even told her that you needed time, but she wouldn't listen to me."

"I kind of figured you did when I saw that you were talking outside of our bedroom window," I admitted.

"I thought I saw you in there," he chuckled. I sighed. He started stroking my hair. "How're you feeling?"

"Right now, I'm alright," I replied.

"We need to get back soon for the meeting," Gabriel stated. I nodded and got up. We walked back to the inn, and the Five came out when they saw us.

"You alright, Viv," Willem asked as he took my side. The others just formed around us. I nodded. Gabriel put his arm around my waist.

"We can make sure that no one says anything bad about you if you'd like," Finn suggested.

"I'm fine guys," I answered. We headed in the inn to find that everyone was there. I sat on a chair next to the head where Gabriel was sitting, and the five sat down next to me.

"The moon has blessed us with this fine inn, and we will thanks tonight during our run, but for now, we're going to fest on this fine meal that Vivian and Jenny made. Let's eat," Gabriel announced. Everyone ate silently, and I noticed that I'd get glances from almost everybody sitting at the table.

"Do you to know when we start the inn," Bucky questioned. I was so glad that someone decided to break this uncomfortable silence.

"Well, by how everything looks, we can start next week," Gabriel replied. "But we'll cover all of that at the meeting. Now eat before it gets cold." It turned back into the uncomfortable silence, and I was getting antsy. Gabriel seemed to notice, but he didn't acknowledge it in front of everyone. I ate my food as fast as I could, and then I grabbed them and walked to the kitchen. I needed to get out of there, and washing the dishes seemed to be the best way. I filled the water while I went out.

"Anyone else done," I questioned. A few plates were picked up, and I grabbed them. I started washing them, and soon I was calming my emotions down by washing them.

"You shouldn't have said that to your mother, Vivian," Persia said behind me. I jumped from not having any warning that she was in the room, and bubbled soap splashed on my shirt.

"My moon," I yelled. "You scared me." She didn't acknowledge what I said. I sighed and started washing dishes again. She pulled up a stool next to me.

"How have you been feeling," Persia questioned, staring at me as if she could stare into my soul.

"Emotional, but some of them are from my own feelings," I stated.

"And some emotions were from deep inside you, and the medicine just amplified them," she added, guessing what I felt like. I nodded. "Trust them because they will save you later in life, no matter how much they may hurt and have trust for those around you especially Gabriel because you have chosen him for your mate. Don't let secrets cloud your relationship, and you should always be honest with those around you, no matter how much it might hurt them, Vivian." I nodded.

Gabriel's head popped in then. "The meetings about to start." I nodded and Persia and I headed into the main room together.


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone formed into the meeting room, and Gabriel pulled me with him to the front. The five sat around me as Gabriel stood in the front. Everyone quieted as soon as they saw that he was waiting for them to stop talking.

"Alright everyone," Gabriel stated. "This is our first night in the fantastic place, and we're going to make the most of it." There were some shouts of agreement, but they soon quieted down. "We've got to get through the boring stuff first.

"Boo," Finn yelled. Gabriel shot him a glare before starting again.

"There needs to be some people working the trails, maintenance, cooking and yard work. Vivian will be taking the host positive, and we'll need some servers for the diners that happen.

"I'll help with maintenance," Bucky stated. Everyone else decided what they wanted and then yelled out. Gabriel stopped it before it got out of control.

"We'll put up a sheet for all the sign ups tomorrow. Now, before anyone gets any antsier, let's go out for a run!" The five ran out of the room first before any one got up. We all walked out after that, and Gabriel changed. I changed after him and once everyone changed, we all got into the line. I decided to stick back with the five because I wasn't officially Gabriel's mate yet. It would be ten more days before then really, and I couldn't stop the lust and joy from that thought to cloud my mind.

When I focused onto what was happening around me, Gabriel was standing right in front of me. He licked my snout and then nodded his head towards the front. I stared at him in confusion, and Willem gave me a push towards it. We walked up there, me ducking my head, together, and then Gabriel started howling. I started soon after, and then everyone joined in. We were soon running off into the woods. I decided to only go half way through, and Gabriel didn't seem to notice, so I snuck back to the inn so I could take my medicine that I was really starting to hate now. I took my portion for the night and changed into my pajamas.

Before I was able to sleep, Persia came into the room. "I see that you're still taking that," she observed. I nodded from under the covers. "You cut your run short." I nodded again. "Why?"

"I just felt like I needed to take it before I forgot, and I might have to start over the counting," I replied. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"You know that there is nothing wrong with having a pup, Vivian," she stated. I nodded. "But you chose to not have one."

"Yes," I replied, my voice small. I was starting to have doubts for some reason all together.

"Are you not sure about it anymore," she questioned. I shrugged.

"It might just be a side effect of medicine, I'm sure," I answered, trying to get rid of the feeling, but it wouldn't go away.

"You know, every mother has doubts about having a child, whether they are loup-garou or human. It's a big responsibility, but I know that you would be able to do it, Vivian. You just need to trust yourself," she informed me before walking out of the room. I tried to go to sleep again, but someone came in and laid by me then. I looked over the covers to see that Gabriel was staring at me

"Hi," I whispered.

"How are you feeling," he questioned, examining me with his eyes.

"I'm fine," I stated as I snuggled in close to him.

"Why did you stand back by the five and cut out early on the run," he questioned.

"I thought that I didn't have the right to be in front," I whispered. "And I had to take the medicine."

"Vivian," he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "You have every right to be running besides me. No one cares that we haven't mated fully yet. They all know that you are mine as I am yours." I nodded. He got under the covers and brought me into his arms, embrassing me.

"I love you, Gabriel," I whispered licking his nose. He chuckled at that.

"I love you too, Vivian," he replied as he kissed me. I kissed him back, and it grew very passionate. I felt his hand start to come up from my shirt, and I didn't stop him at all. Gabriel's hand soon cupped my breast and he squeezed it. I gasped at the sensation that filled my body. I pulled away to nap at his neck, and he growled as I bit too hard into his shoulder. We both knew that he didn't mind. He started to raise his other hand to my lower back, and he pushed me into him. That just increased the kiss that we shared.

Before I knew it, my shirt was being pulled off, and I just dived right back to his lips that took mine with the same amount of hunger. My fingers traveled down to the hem of his shirt, and I pulled it off. Gabriel was pulling my pants off at the same time. That's where I hesitated. He seemed to notice my hesitation, and he stopped to look me in the eyes.

"Do you want to continue with this, Vivian," he questioned. I knew that no matter what the answer I gave, he would still love me for me, and nothing would change that. I just didn't know the answer to what he was asking.

All of the sudden, I got a vision of a little boy, Gabriel's hair with my eyes. I realized just how much I wanted one then, not because it was just motherly instincts, but because it would be Gabriel's and mine.

"I want you," I whispered, crashing my lips into his. We made love the first time that night.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up with a feeling of pure bliss as I remembered last night. I turned to look at the space next to me, but Gabriel wasn't there. I didn't have to worry for long because Gabriel walked in with a tray for breakfast.

"Good morning," he said as he set it on my lap. I smiled at him.

"Good morning, babe," I replied as I started eating my bacon and eggs.

"How are you feeling," he asked worriedly.

"Fantastic," I answered with a smile. He smiled at him as well and gave me a kiss.

"I'm glad," he whispered in my ear as I continued to eat. A shiver went up and down my spine with delight.

There was a knock on the door, and Ulf came in without permission. I held the sheets to my body as he stared at us in shock.

"What's going on, Ulf," Gabriel questioned as he got up.

"Nothing, I just thought that Viv would be clothed," Ulf said suspiciously. All of the sudden, it seemed like a light bulb went off in his head, and he seemed to know what happened.

"So," he said slowly. "How was the sex?"

"Get out," Gabriel said as he pushed Ulf out. Ulf was laughing, even when Gabriel slammed the door. "Sorry about that." He started rubbing the back of his neck anxiously as he walked back over to me. I took his hand and pulled him towards me to give him a kiss.

"They were going to find out about it some time," I replied. He nodded in agreement. Before anything else happened, Esme burst into the room and screamed in delight.

"It finally happened," she said as she calmed down. "You two have mated!"

"Word does spread around fast," I muttered to myself, and Gabriel chuckled.

"I'm so happy for you two," she stated as she came over to give Gabriel a hug, and then she bent down to give me a hug. She was actually crying. It must be the hormones from pregnancy that was causing her to be in this state.

Persia came into the room then and gave me a curious look. Esme left the room so we could talk alone with her. Persia came to sit on the end of the bed.

"So it finally happened, huh," Persia asked as she looked at us. We both nodded. "You must have finally saw, Vivian. I thought it wouldn't be so long before you would."

"What do you mean," I questioned. I had no clue what she was talking about.

"You saw children in a vision," she stated. I looked at her in surprise.

"How did you know," I gasped. Gabriel was just looking between us, confused.

"I had created that medicine, Vivian," Persia admitted. I looked at her in surprise. "I knew everything that happens when you are on the birth control because it happened to me. I wasn't surprised that you would give into your needs. You wanted the birth control, but when you saw your and Gabriel's child in that vision, it is what made you sure of what you wanted, and no one is able to stop you from that besides yourself."

"So what will happen now that I'm not going to take it anymore," I questioned.

"As I said before, when you get pregnant, it's only a matter of time before you do, you are going to vomit it all up," she replied. I nodded, remembering what she had said.

"Is that the only vision I'm going to receive," I questioned after I remembered it.

"I do not know," Persia sighed. "For me, that's when my visions amplified because of that medicine. I do not know if you are actually going to start having visions now or not. We will just have to see, child." With that, she left the room, taking the medicine with her for me to never see it again.

"Vision," Gabriel questioned, looking at me.

"Never mind, sweetie," I smiled. "I do need to get dressed though. I pushed the tray out of the way, and I started getting up, but Gabriel attacked me with his lips. It made me laugh, and as my neck fell back, he bit into my skin. "We have our duties, Gabriel." My voice showed the hesitation of doing this action, and he took advantage of it.

"They can handle the fort for a little while," he growled before making us fall onto the bed to make love once again.


	12. Chapter 12

"Alright everyone," Gabriel yelled. "Our first guests are coming." There were cheers of excitement as everyone got busy with work. It has been a week since Gabriel and I have first mated, and we were the best. The five tease me now and then, but I know that they are happy for me.

"Welcome to Wolf lodge," I greeted as the family walked in. It was kind of ironic that we picked that name, but we were arguing about every name we came to think of. Everyone just started laughing at this one, but that was the one that was picked.

"May I help you with your bags," Tomas asked when they were all signed in.

"Oh, thank you," the woman stated while Tomas grabbed the bags.

"Room 12, Tomas," I stated. He nodded, and then they were off. Gabriel came over to me and lifted me off the ground after the family had left. I couldn't stop myself from smiling, just like he was. Then he pressed his lips to mine. The pack let out their wolf whistles at the site, but Gabriel and I didn't care.

"Alright you two," Persia stated. "Let's get back to work, shall we?" Gabriel let me down, and I nodded as I walked over to my office. Gabriel followed me in there.

"I can't believe that we've got our first customers," I said as I fell back into my chair. He picked me up, and then he put me on his lap once he sat down. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"What would you say if we moved into one of the cabins," he asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"I was thinking that we'd get the pack into them before we started worrying about our own," I answered. "Why?"

"They've been asking me about it," he stated. "They think that it's only right that we get first chose of the cabins."

"Gabriel," I sighed. "I would love to, but I'm going to put the pack first on this because this is what they deserve. I was already thinking of cabin assignments that would be able to fit. The five can sleep in one cabin first of all. I think that they are quite well enough to be able to do that. My mother and Tomas are going to need their own because of the baby that are coming. Jenny will also need her own, but I think that Bucky is taking an interest in her. She's going to have to worry about her pup though, and that's why I'm suggesting that she has her own. The men can stay in one cabin as long as they are without a mate, and those will a mate can double with another."

"You make everything so much easier on me," he whispered into my shoulder as he rested his head on the croak of my neck. "That's what I love about you."

"I love you too, Gabriel," I answered as I closed my eyes. Before anything else could happen, the door was flung open.

"Guys, the family would like to go on the tour, and I don't know how you want to handle that," Lucian stated as he came in.

"Have Ulf take them around along with Tomas," I stated before Gabriel would let out a word. "I'm sure that it doesn't take two, but I still want to be precautious with this family since they are our first. Then will you get Willem and Gregory come in here for me please?" He nodded and left the room.

"Beautifully done," Gabriel whispered. "I couldn't have done it better myself." I shook my head.

"It's nothing, Gabriel," I replied. "It's just my job."

"That what I love about you, Viv," he stated before he started kissing my neck. I heard myself started to purr of all things. I couldn't believe what a turn this could make.

"You wanted to see us," Gregory questioned.

"Yes," I stated. "I would like you two to make sure that everything is set in the cabins for moving the pack into them, and also after that the lawn would need cutting. I'm pretty sure that you two know where the mowers would be. Finn can help you with that job. Then send my mother in will you." They nodded as they left the room. My mother came in straight away.

"Do I finally get a job," she questioned. She had been stressing to me about getting her a job. Tomas wouldn't even let her lift her finger which was frustrating the hell out of her.

"Yes, since Tomas is out hiking right now," I replied. "I want you to go check every room that is not of the pack yet to make sure that it is ready for the next customer except for Room 12 because that is where the family is residing in."

"Is there anything else," she questioned.

"After that, you can see if Jenny needs any help with setting the tables. But you must be careful, mom, because I do not want Tomas coming and yelling at me again. You remember the last time I tried to give you a job." She nodded before running off to do her duty.

"Thank you," he said after no one else had been decided to interrupt us.

"For what," I questioned as I turned to look at him.

"No one could boss anyone around like you," he chuckled before kissing me lightly. I smiled into the kiss, only to have us interrupted.

"Gabriel, Viv," Willem stated. "You have to come see this."


	13. Chapter 13

"What is it, Willem," Gabriel questioned as we walked outside.

"A loup-garou," Willem whispered, and I noticed that Gabriel immediately tensed up. "He's asked to see you." We walked outside to find a loup-garou, as Willem had told us. He had blonde hair, and he looked very tall but very muscular at the same time.

"State your business here," Gabriel commanded as he grabbed my waist. His hand tightened, as if he needed to have my support.

"I'm Rocky," he greeted as he held out his hand. Gabriel shook it, and then he immediately dropped it. "And I'm here to join your pack."

"Why," I questioned. Something unnerved me about him. I didn't know what it was though.

"Because I have no other family, and I would like to be able to join your pack," he stated.

Gabriel didn't say anything for a couple of minutes, then he spoke, "We won't be having a pack meeting for another week or so, so you are not going to be decided on until then. You may stay in one of the rooms here if that is what you would like. It will be then that we will decide if you may join our pack. If you do not agree with this, you may leave now."

"I can wait a week," Rocky shrugged. "It's not so bad."

"Willem, why don't you lead him up to the third floor, room 23," Gabriel suggested.

"I'll come with you," I stated while walking over to Willem. We started walking up the stairs in silence. After we led him to his room, we started walking downstairs.

"You don't like that guy," Willem stated. It wasn't a question at all.

"No, not at all," I whispered. "But if Gabriel thinks that this is what is best, then I am not going to stop his decision."

"Viv, you are the queen bitch," Willem replied as if he was reminding me, "You have that right to contradict Gabriel."

"We'll give him a chance, and he won't become part of the pack for another week," I stated. "We'll watch him, and we'll see what happens. I've got a bad feeling about this guy."

"Careful, Vivian," Willem stated. "You are almost sounding like Persia."

"Well, that would be different," I smiled. "Now let's get back to work."

"Yes, ma'am," he smirked before walking off somewhere. I went to the office, and I started checking all the files just in case we needed something. After a while, I walked into the kitchen to see Esme and Jenny working on dinner.

"I guess Tomas isn't back yet," I asked.

"No, thank god," Esme sighed. "I do love the man dearly, but he's being so damn protective of me! I can't ever do anything now with this baby."

"Oh, you know you love it," Jenny smirked. "At least, that's what I heard with your last mate."

"Yeah, I know," she smiled before turning back to the pan and flipping the contents in there. I started walking out of the room, and then I walked back to my office and started looking over the budgeting that we would have.

"Esme," I yelled from inside my office. She quickly came running.

"What is it," he questioned. "What job is next?"

"You used to love gardening, didn't you," I questioned. She nodded, and I saw a spark shin in her eyes. "Let's take a walk." She nodded, and I got up and before I left the room, I locked it and made sure that I had the key. We walked outside, and we started looking around the lodge, seeing that there was space available to form a garden. "Why don't we make it look even more beautiful, and by doing that, we'll be able to put some jobs for some of the girls. It's pretty easy work also, so I'm sure that Tomas won't complain too much either."

"It's perfect," she smiled. "I'll gather some of the stray girls, and we'll get started working right away." I nodded, and we parted ways.

"Finn," I yelled as soon as I saw him. He started running over towards me.

"What's up, Viv," he questioned.

"What do you think about setting up a fire area out in the space that is in the middle of the cabins and the lodge," I questioned.

"It sounds like a great idea. We have plenty enough wood, thanks to the surrounding forests, and we'll be able to get it up in no time. We can also put some benches if some of the guys want to build some."

"If you do that, would you be able to make some for the trails, just in case there are any of our guests that would like to take their own hike without us? That way they wouldn't be totally lost," I questioned.

"Yeah, we'll get started right away," he smiled before jogging off to start get some help from the males.

"Vivian," Jenny called as she walked over to me. "What should we make for us and the guests?"

"Well, we can have them eat some of your famous fried chicken. We haven't had that in a while," I smiled.

"I'll have to get some groceries then," she stated.

"I'll come with you then," I offered. She nodded with a smile. "Let me just in form Gabe then." I ran off quickly to where I thought he would be, and I found him in one of the cabins. He grinned as soon as he saw me, and I gave him a quick kiss. "I'm going to go into town with Jenny to pick up groceries."

"Alright then," he smiled. "Be careful."

"We will," I smiled as I walked out again. I passed Rocky on my way out, and he sent me a smirk that just didn't settle right with me. I grimaced at him before I started running off towards the Bucky's truck to get in with Jenny, and we started driving off towards town.


	14. Chapter 14

"Willem, I need you to gather a team, which would consume of the five, to do some work on the grass. It's growing terribly," I stated as soon as I saw him.

"No problem, Viv," he grinned at me. "We'll get it under control in no time."

"Vivian," Esme stated as she rushed over to me. "Do you have a job for me? I desperately need one."

"Go ask Jenny if she needs any help in the kitchen. I'm sure that Tomas is still out with the group on the trails." She nodded before giving me a hug and rushing towards her new job. "And Esme! You need to talk to him about this! I can't keep these up."

"I will," she yelled just before she entered the kitchen. I sighed with a smile as I walked back to my office.

"Do you have a job for me," someone questioned within the doorway. I looked up to find a smirking Rocky. He's been here for three days so far, and I still didn't feel easy around him. He just didn't seem right to me. I tried to keep it as quiet as possible, but there were times that I was just flat out annoyed that he'd try and bother me. This was one of those times.

"Just go and see what Gabriel will have you do," I stated, trying to hold back the snarl that wanted to escape my throat. "I'm sure he'd be able to put you to work. I'm busy at the moment though, so don't bother me again."

"Yes ma'am," he smirked, and I just glared at his back as he walked away. I stood up to close my office door, annoyed that he was around here. I didn't trust him, unlike my pack members. I sat back down with a sigh and started rubbing my temples. This was getting more difficult than I had thought; especially since I've watched my own parents do this. I never thought it would be so much though! It just amazes me that my mother would want to do this again. Okay, scratch that. I can see why.

Soon, there was a knock on the door. "Who is it!"

"It's me," Gabriel's voice was muted by the door.

"Come in." He walked in and noticed me rubbing my temples. He closed the door once again and he walked behind me and started giving me a message. I almost felt like purring. It was absolutely heaven! What can this man not do?

"Stressed," he questioned.

"Only just a little bit," I sighed, relaxing even more.

"You know, we could maybe take an hour off…"

"Not right now, Gabriel; I've got some important things to finish."

"Half an hour?" I shook my head. He wasn't getting anything out of me. "Alright," he sighed. "Now what's so important that you can't have some time off for me?"

"I gotta start working on the bills, babe. They came yesterday, and I can't hold them off too long, and since I got a slit break, I thought that I'd be able to work on them." As I said it, I took the package of bills that I had put on my desk haphazardly, and I put them right in front of me. I started to open on, but Gabriel took it out of my hands. "Hey! What was that for?"

"Viv, you've been doing so much already," Gabriel sighed as he picked me up and set me on his lap once he took his seat. It always happens whenever he's in the office. "And besides. We've got that pack meeting in only half an hour. Do you honestly think that you can get much done?"

"Then why did you say an hour break," I inquired.

"Because you need one," he smirked as he dropped the bill that was in his hand on the pile again only for me to pick it back up.

"Babe, I'll have a break after the meeting. Then I'm all yours. But right now, I'm working on bills."

"Fine," he sighed as he rested his head on my shoulder as I started getting to work. After half an hour, I was almost done.

"Viv, it's time for the meeting," he whispered.

"I just need five minutes," I said as I chewed on the pen in my mouth to look at the information needed. Once I checked everything over, I stood up. "Now, I'm done." I put all the bills into the safe that was under the desk, just to make sure that none of the money I had put with it was stolen somehow. Rocky still didn't seem right at all. Willem and I had kept watching him, but there was nothing suspicious yet for us to work on. The others seemed to like him, especially Gregory, but I didn't.

"Vivian," my mother stated as she came into the office. "It's meeting time." I sighed and nodded, and we started making our way to where the camp fire was. We had decided to meet here to try and avoid the guests from hearing anything.

"It's been a great first week here at the Wolf Lodge," Gabriel smirked when he said the name and there were some laughs along with his. "Seriously, I could have never thought that we would have started so quickly and have gotten such great business with the customers. Every customer that has come out of this place has been expression their happiness, and they will spread the word for others to come here instead of somewhere like Disney World or Universal or someplace like that." There were shouts and cheers of happiness that the proclamation. "And most of it is due part to my mate's work, Vivian." There were some cheers, and I just waved them off.

"You go baby," I heard Esme shout and I shook my head in amusement.

"Now, that's we've have the praise done, it's time to get down to business. A week ago, there was another loup-garou that came to us, and he asked to be with us. Rocky, why don't you explain to the others why you want to be with us.

"Thank you, Gabriel, for this welcome week that you have all presented for me, and thank you all for the honor of getting to know all of you. As you might have heard, I do not have a family of my own anymore, as mine died in a fire that happened when I was fifteen. After that, I started looking for places where I could go, and to be honest with you, this is the best bunch of loup-garou that I have ever encountered through my travels. And I wish to be with the best, as I know that I can be helpful to you in the near future, if you will let me. Again, thank you." He stepped back, and Gabriel took his former space.

"Alright, now is the time to vote. Who would have Rocky leave astray or to be with us, as a family." The majority of the group raised their hands. The only ones who didn't was Persia, Willem, Finn and I. Gabriel seemed to notice that right away, but he didn't say anything about it. "Well, I guess that's it then, welcome to the family." Gabriel then shook his hand. Willem and I exchanged looks of suspicion before we hid it well.

"Isn't it tradition that the queen bitch give the new member a hug," Rocky questioned when he was standing right in front of where I was sitting. Gabriel was right behind him.

"Well, I'm not one for tradition," I smirked and was about to turn my head to talk to Willem, but then Gabriel started talking.

"Vivian, there are some things that need to stay the same."

"I'd rather to give him a hand shake instead," I said as I stood up. I drew out my right hand, ready to shake it. He shook, and I looked down, and when I looked up, I noticed that he had an evil glint in his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

"Vivian," Willem called out as he waved his hand in front of my face. I looked up in surprise, as I hadn't known that he had entered the office. "Viv, you okay?"

"Ye-yeah, Willem, I'm alright. I guess I had just zoned out a little," I sighed while putting my head in my hands.

"What's on your mind," he questioned. "Is it about Rocky and him coming into the pack last night?"

"I—I just don't know," I growled, gripping my hair. "It just seems like my mind is in utter chaos right now. It can't decide what path to take."

"Well, then I have a plan," he grinned before getting up and coming over to my side. I looked up at him questioningly. "It's time for a break!" Then he proceeded to pick me up.

"Willem! Willem, put me down at this instant," I yelled, clinging to him as I knew that if I moved around, I'd be hurt.

"No can do, Viv," he grinned as he continued walking away from the office.

"I need to finish my duties, and then we'll be able to do stuff," I negotiated. I couldn't believe that I even had to do that, especially since I was queen bitch. It's supposed to be MY job to tell people to take a break. I can't let the pack see me slacking off.

"You can finish them tomorrow," he scuffed. "It's not like anything would be missing within one whole day. It's still going to be there when we get back."

"Come on, Willem, this isn't a day to joke around! We've got a new family coming in today."

"It is EXACTLY a day to joke around," he smirked. "Now, where are they?"

"Where are who," I inquired.

"Come on, Willem," I heard Ulf yell. "We found a creek about a half-a-mile from here! Let's go!"

"Wait, we're not going swimming, are we," I questioned. Willem just smirked at me before he started running towards the forest with me, still, in his arms.

"Come on, Willem, stop going in this form," Gregory complained once we were about twelve feet into the forest. "Just put Vivian down. I'm sure she'll be a good girl now." They all smirked as they started undressing. Soon they were already changed and they were whining and yapping at me to change as well.

"Fine," I sighed, while rolling my eyes, before I started undressing as well and then changing. They nudged me to go first, and then I was off into a run. It felt amazing to run like this again. I hadn't in so long, ever since the first night with all of the pack here. I hadn't participated in last night's run, mainly because I didn't feel comfortable about it. I was able to avoid everyone's questions, as I had noticed all of those unanswered questions swirling in their eyes before I had walked away. No one came up to me today though. I guess they were waiting for Gabriel to talk to me first, which he hadn't. He hadn't been awake when I had exited the cabin to get to work, and he hadn't stopped to meet me there. I guess he was waiting for when we'd be alone at the cabin.

"Viv, we're here," Willem smirked as I shook my head to stop my line of thought. I looked around as I changed back into my human form. "So what do you think?"

"It looks cool," I stated, looking at where the pond was. It was a great place to go swimming. "Last one's in is going to have to clean the dishes tonight!" I immediately started running, with the other five trying to catch up. I dove in as soon as I knew it was safe. We all smiled and laughed when we found out that Finn was the last one.

"You think it's so funny, huh," he smirked before splashing me. I gasped as it was still cold and I started shoving water with the others. We were in an all out war when Gabriel and Esme found us.

"Boys! Vivian," Esme yelled, trying to get our attention.

"What," Ulf questioned with a goofy grin while splashing at Willem. Willem retaliated by dunking him.

"You know mommy," I smiled sweetly as I started getting out of the water; she eyed me warily. "You have been putting yourself under stress lately—I think you need a hug." I raised my arm and immediately chased after her.

"No," she yelled as she ran as well as she could while being pregnant. The others were cheering me in. I caught her and squeezed her tightly. "NO!"

"I got you mommy," I smiled as I just ran back into the water before she could try and do anything to me.

"I will get you back, Vivian, do not doubt that," she stated as she walked away with a pout, but we could all see that she was trying not to smile.

"You know, Viv," Gregor stated with a smirk. "Your mate seems pretty lonely out there."

"Yeah, he does," I smiled at Gabriel—he returned it in kind. "Why don't you come in here babe?"

"Sure, we've got a few hours to kill," he stated before stripping. Then he walked into the water and picked me up. I squeaked.

"Gabriel, put me down!"

"Never," he whispered and I smiled before snuggling into him. The moment was soon interrupted by splashing. Gabriel turned to see that it was Finn. He started splashing him back—after he put me down. Then it turned into another full out splash war.

**Rocky's POV**

_She will be mine._


	16. Chapter 16

"That was fun," I giggled as soon as we started heading back to our room. We had stayed out with the guys until it was starting to get darker and colder before we headed back to the resort. I had started to plan for that to be a swimming area for the summer months. It would be a nice area for our guests to swim and relax. We'd have to have lifeguards, and we'd probably need to pull back some of the forests for making a little beach area first, as well as make sure they didn't have to worry about stepping on sticks. We'd also have to get a clear route towards there, I mean, it isn't that far from here, but you still have a little hike through the woods. It would be good if there was some changing areas, maybe even an outhouse for going to the—

"Vivian, did you hear me," Gabriel questioned.

"What," I inquired. "Sorry, I was off in my own little world, thinking about new plans for this place."

"Always trying to improve," he smirked at me before pulling me into one of his delicious hugs. "That's ok, I have no doubt that it will be great, whatever you are planning. But right now, I wanna talk."

"About what babe?"

"About your reaction to the last meeting," he replied, as we walked into our bedroom. I had forgotten it throughout the day, which was a relief. I might have to plan to have distractions from the five at least once every few months. This was the most relaxed I felt for weeks, besides when I'm with Gabriel, of course.

"So what's eating you away," he questioned. "I know that you are not normally like this, and that you would have probably accepted him more warmly if you were."

"Gabriel," I sighed, accepting my fate of having to try and work out my feelings, "I don't really know what I'm feeling about this, but what I do know, it's not a good feeling. I just feel like it's all going to turn out bad in the end, some way or another, and that it's centered around Rocky. It's like I feel like I'm going to lose something that's important to me, and I don't want that as I've lost so much already."

"Viv," he murmured as he pulled me into a hug. "I am never going to allow that to happen. I'm going to protect you no matter what; that's what mates are for. You will always have me, no matter if you are mad, sad, or down right happy." He pulled back to wipe away the lone tear that had managed to escape before pulling my lips to his. "I'm here for you; you aren't alone anymore." I pulled him into a passionate kiss as I tried to cast all emotions I have for him to him. Next thing I knew, we were in a throw of passion as we laid the night away.

xXxXxXxXx

"Baby," I heard as I was shook into consciousness. I groaned as I tried to roll over into the blankets, clutching my pillow to try and have a few more minutes of peace before the day began. "Viv, it's time to wake up now. We've got duties to take care of."

"Five more minutes," I mumbled into the pillow and I automatically heard the chuckle that escaped through his lips. "Or maybe another round, maybe?"

"Viv, we already did it three times last night," he reminded me.

"Maybe two more then," I inquired as I opened my eye to peak at his reaction.

"You are insatiable, woman," he sighed as he shook his head and closed his eyes, clearly trying to block out the thoughts that were coming into his head from entering completely.

"And you love me for it," I smirked at him as I got out of bed to go to the restroom to freshen up for the day. When I came back into the bedroom, Gabriel was still in the bed, staring right at my chest. "Seen something you like?" I trailed a hand down my body to add emphasis to the phrase. His reaction was to throw himself back onto the bed and groan. I giggled as I went to the closet, to get what I was wearing today.

"You think that was funny," he growled in my ear as he came up to hug me from behind. He started to nibble at my neck and ear as he tried to get a reaction out of me like I had him.

"Hilarious," I grinned. "But as you said, we've got work to do."

"You temptress, you," he sighed as he backed away. "Alright, I'll see you later. They gotta have all the guys out there to put the benches on the trail like you want. We'll be doing that all day by the looks of it."

"Good," I replied as I finished dressing and went to put on my shoes. "That will leave the girls to do some cleaning around the resort, and also I don't have to deal with some of you boys complaining about the work I give you."

"Well, you are given the nickname 'slave driver,'" he laughed as he walked out of our room. I just rolled my eyes. I know exactly who would give me that name too.

"Vivian," my mother yelled as soon as she had spotted me. "What's my job for today?"

"Did you guys finish the garden," I investigated.

"Yes, we did a few days ago," she answered. "We rotate every week who is the one to take care of it."

"Did you check with Jenny if she needed any help?"

"You know she likes to work alone by now."

"How about cleaning the rooms?"

"Some of the other girls are already covering that?"

"The main area? The dining room?"

"Done and done."

"How about the cabins?"

"Do I have to?"

"Do you want a job," I questioned. She nodded with a solute before going out to get what she needed to work. I just sighed. She really needed to talk about her mate about this. I was tired of having to do this every day.

"Permission to enter," I heard from the last person I needed to see right now.

"I thought that you would be working with the guys on the trails," I interrogated while I didn't even look up at him to try and show him that I didn't have the time.

"Well, I thought that you could use a manly touch around here," he stated. I could just hear the smirk in his voice—and I wanted to smack it right off of it too.

"Sorry, we've got enough help around here without you to trying to show off," I replied before continuing on recording the receipts that we had from last week.

"Is that any way to talk to a member of your pack that way, especially a new one at that?"

"Is this all you do all day; try and analysis my every move?"

"At least someone has recognized my actions."

"Just go and see what Gabriel has for you. Unlike you, I actually have work to do."

"I'll be back soon then," he smirked at me as he walked out towards where the guys were. I watched as he went out the door and towards them through the window. At the last second of my observing, he turned back and smiled at me, with almost an evil grin. I knew then that my feelings were right; he was trouble.


	17. Chapter 17

I watched out of my window as a few leaves started to fall. I knew then that it was going to be fall very soon. I loved fall personally. So many colors could be seen in the trees, and the sky was made cooler so you could warm up your blood as you ran for miles and miles. I couldn't wait for the autumn run we had at the end of August, to welcome the new season. I knew I wasn't the only one to love it.

"Viv," I heard at the door, so I swiveled around in my chair to see that it was Willem.

"Yes, Willem," I inquired.

"Is there any help that you need," he questioned. He looked nervous for some reason.

"I'm just taking a break, but why don't you come in, sit down and close the door," I suggested because I could sense that he wanted to talk to me about something private. "We'll enjoy this slight break together, huh?" He nodded as he did just that and came to sit in front of my desk, plopping down on the chair with a sigh. "Alright, what's been bugging you?"

"It's the new guy," he stated as he looked directly at me with a pleading gaze. "I want him out."

"Why," I enquired. "You know how difficult it is to oust someone from the pack. They have to go through a trail and everything. There is no proof that he has done anything yet."

"I know, I know! I want him gone though," Willem exasperated as he looked at me again with those pleading eyes. Isn't there anything that you could do still? You're the queen bitch for moon's sake!"

"I'm sorry, Willem, but I can't just kick someone out because we both don't like him. I wish I could in this case because I can already feel that there will be trouble brewing very, very soon, but I can't stop it and it kills me that I can't nip it in the bud!" I sighed at him, feeling like I've grown to the age of 35 just with thinking of these thoughts. "Don't hate me because I am restricted to the un-foreboding thoughts of our forefathers, please."

"Viv," he groaned as he put his head in his hands. "I could never ever hate you. And you should know that. You are part of the Five, remember?"

"I know," I grinned. "It's just that I seem to be glued to this seat every day from 6-12, only up during emergencies."

"We'll need to change that then," he smirked at me.

"When more leaves fall, I promise."

"You always were an autumn girl, always were and always will be," he grinned. "Now, I better get back to work, or the other five are going to start complaining that I'm slacking." We both laughed together because we knew that he was right. Especially in the case of Finn. "Just be careful, Viv. This shit is going to happen sometime or another, just keep your eyes and ears open for anything." I felt warmth spread through me as he said those words, knowing how much he cared for me.

"I will, Will," I replied, which caused another round of laughter for us as he left the office.

"What's so funny," Gabriel questioned as he replaced Willem in my office. He lifted me up so that I could sit on his lap while he sat on my chair.

"Just a little inside joke," I replied before giving him a kiss. "So whatcha up today?"

"We've got the new shipment of kitchen stuff coming in about an hour, and I thought that since I don't have anything until then that maybe we could…" He started waggling his eyebrows to make the effect that he wanted to.

"I'm sorry babe, but even though you have a break, I don't. I got to make sure the guests are comfortable and to see to any need that they would ask for."

"Why can't one of the girls do it," he whined.

"I personally need it, though," I whispered as I rested my head onto his chest. I was just having one of those days where I was reminded of my father and I missed him terribly. It always made me sad, remembering that he could have been with me now. Looking out for the pack and me instead of the other way around where I was looking after them in his stead. I knew that I would just need to work through it by trying to make our lives better and helping the guests stay comfortable.

"Why? What's wrong, Viv," he questioned as soon as he heard the sadness in my voice. I knew that I would never be able to hide anything from him. We were so intertwined to each other that it sometimes scared me at the magnitude of it all. I knew that I was always have him though, just like he had me.

"I missing dad, that's all," I replied. He strengthened him grip around me as he realized what had been bothering me. It had not been the first time that I have had this feeling since we have been together, but he has never brought it up until now. Of course I never express my feelings to anyone, only when I feel extreme emotions like when I blew up at Esme. I knew that I still needed to learn that Gabriel was my support, no matter what I would say.

"Let's go to our room then," he said as he picked me up. Even though I would be able to walk fine, it felt nice being carried in his arms as he made time to help me. I knew that no matter what, he'd always make time for me.


	18. Chapter 18

I looked down at my desk to find that I had gotten everything done that needed to be done. The bills were paid; there was nothing that needed me signing anything. I leaned back in my chair, not being able to contain my smile. This is the first time since we've opened the Wolf Lodge that I had been able to get everything done by the week's end. I knew that Monday will bring something new about for me to give it undivided attention, but it felt good to have this moment. I just wish that Gabriel would be able to take this break with me. I was putting my plan of opening up that little lake up for the tourists with most of the other guys. They were trying to find the quickest route for them to get back there as well as make it safe for kids to be around there as the woods could make for many places to trip and fall. I knew that we should get one of the girls specialized to help out with emergencies if one may come up here. It's a little far out of the way that it would take an ambulance a good number of minutes to arrive it was something serious.

For now though, I wanted to explore some of the land. It has been a while since I've been able to get a good look at it. It also has not been this beautiful with the leaves falling, creating multi-colored surroundings around the Lodge. It's such a great sight to look out of my window.

I sighed as I stood out of my chair, locking up my office and moving towards the front door. I am so glad now that Esme had finally talked to her mate about her working some. It was becoming pretty tiresome to have to get her little jobs in secret. Now I didn't have to worry about it at all.

I went out, to walk around the outskirts of the forest, looking in. I knew that I wouldn't be able to run right now, as the Lodge is in full spring as many of the guests have decided to have a Thanksgiving vacation, and we were thankful that our place was listed as a great place to visit, especially in the fall. I thought it would take years before we would even have a little publicity. I just was hoping that we could build on that and build our little oasis for future generations to come.

I knew that all of the guys were out, with only a few going into town to get supplies and whatever they would need, so I decided I would want to rake a bit. I always had happy memories raking with my dad was I was a little girl. We would have leaf fights before we even started raking. My mother would always scold us for not working, even though we could see she was trying to hide the smile from escaping.

Once I was at the shed, I unlocked it to find a rake. I was glad when I found one quickly. I returned the lock to its rightful place, before scoping the land. I didn't know where to start so I just started around the shed, making piles as I went, hoping that it would make it easier for the guys to pick up later in the week.

I hummed one of the tunes that my father loved to sing to me as I went, building pile after pile of leaves. I didn't care if anyone heard me as I worked; I just wanted this time to remember some good memories. It had seemed that for so long that I had focused on the bad that now I felt that I needed to remember the good to preserve the memories.

After a few hours of work, I decided to finish the last pile and put the rake back. I knew that it was soon going to be dinner time anyways. I could feel my stomach make its protest as I thought of what could be made tonight by Jenny's magical creations. We all loved her cooking.

I surveyed the area as I unlocked the shed to put away my tool. I was pretty impressed that I was able to build up eight piles of leaves all by myself. I knew that some might be destroyed by the wind, but at least we had some organization for when the guys started raking this week as soon as they were done with the pond area. Maybe I should bring up that there should be some kind of outhouse for either genders or something like that built. We'll have to see though.

I finally put the rake in the shed and was replacing the lock when I felt a presence behind me. I turned to see that it was Rocky.

"What do you want," I questioned as I started to make my way back to the main house, or at least that was my plan.

"You know what I want," he replied huskily. I turned towards him with a questioning look—one that said 'are you crazy'—and I found that I knew exactly what he was thinking. He was in a predatorily stance that I have seen many times before when another male decides to try for the alpha male spot when my father reined. Only, this time I knew it was for me.

"I have no clue what you want," I replied, trying to play dumb as I increased my speed slowly to try and make it seem as if I was telling the truth. "Why don't we go to dinner with the pack now, since it would be a waste to spoil any of her wonderful food?"

"I know you know what I want," he stated as he grabbed my wrist painfully, pulling me back so I was behind the shed. I knew that this was no good. I needed to get out of here.

"What do you want," I questioned. "What do you really want?"

"I want to take over this pack; I want to rule all of them, and I need a strong mate, someone like you," he answered before forcing his lips into mine. It was nothing like Gabriel's touch; it was painful, disgusting and deplorable. I tried to push him away, but the harder I tried, the more he forced himself on me. I felt when he started ripping my shirt. I kept trying to get away, trying to get to Gabriel. I wanted to get away, but I couldn't since I was wedged between the shed and him. I tried hitting him in the chest, but it kept egging him on. I felt as my pants were ripped off and his grimy hands touch me everywhere. Tears started pouring out of my eyes as I became more desperate to get away. Nothing would work. I felt my vision start to blacken as I felt his hands invade my privacy.

I soon heard what I needed to hear, a rescuer.

"Hey, leave her alone," the rescuer called out. I felt Rocky remove his body from me just as I blacked out to escape this pain.


	19. Chapter 19

**Willem's POV**

I was working with the rest of the guys as we were trying to get Vivian's newest idea into action. I know that it's going to be great as many of her other ideas have really help get visitors to come to our Lodge. I was miserable right now, but I knew when it was all said and done that it'd be worth. The other five didn't see it that way; they kept moaning and complaining until one of the older men would growl at them, annoyed with their opinion. I almost wanted to snap at them a few times as well, and I was used to their behavior.

Having Vivian as part of the five has definitely changed us though. I was so different than what we used to be. Now we were the group that everyone depended on since we were "Viv's boys". I knew she didn't see us that way, she still saw us as the crazy kids that grew up with her, but I was kind of proud of the position that we got. It showed that we were growing up into the adults that the pack needed us to be, that Viv needed us to be. I knew that she was really stressed between getting the Lodge running, being Queen bitch and dealing with a guy like Rocky, and we wanted to generally help, even if have the time we couldn't stop whining.

"Alright boys," Gabriel called as he stood up for the day. "We've done a good job, and we need the break we deserve. Let's get some grub!" All of us cheered as we thought about getting food in our stomach. We all loved Jenny's cooking; no one could deny that it was the best in the pack.

The four of us started rushing forward before Gabriel stopped us. "Guys, could you take this stuff back to the shed for us. It'd be great if you could." We nodded with sagged shoulders as we knew that we were just going to have to wait until we could get some food. We picked up all of the shovels and supplies that we had been using and started our trek towards the shed. It was a little out of the way of the trail, since it was closer to the main house, but we finally made it there to see a sight that I never wanted to see again. Rocky was in front of us, trying to have sex with a girl. It looked like she was trying to push away, and when she pushed enough to pull her face away for a second, I noticed it was Vivian!

"Hey," I yelled, letting the guys know I didn't like this. "Leave her alone!" As soon as I uttered those words, we dropped the stuff and Ulf and Gregor pulled Rocky back. Vivian fell to the ground, naked, and she seemed to have passed out. I quickly rushed to pick her up and get her away from him. Finn blocked the view of Rocky for me and hopefully it was the same way around. I didn't want him anywhere near her. I always knew this was trouble.

"What should we do, Williem," Ulf questioned.

"Take him to Gabriel," I sneered as I started walking away, to take her towards our cabin. I knew that they would take care of him as I knew that Viv needed to get away from here, before she woke up. I heard a ruckus behind me to find that Rocky had managed to get away. "Get him, now! He needs to be punished!" Finn, Gregor and Ulf were after him in a flash in their true form, and I knew that we were going to get that bastard for what he had done to Viv.

I snuck into the house, hoping that no one would see me as I didn't want anyone to see Viv in this state. I know that she was still asleep, but I knew when she woke up, she would be traumatized. I just hoped that no one would get hurt.

I was soon in our cabin, and I placed her on my bed. I didn't want her to find herself naked, so I snuck a shirt on so that she didn't have to see what Rocky had been able to do, even though I knew that she would realize it soon enough. I started making my way around to make sure that the windows had the curtain down so that no one would be able to see her. Soon, I heard a knock on the door and I opened it up slightly to see that they guys were back, without Rocky.

"Where is he," I growled, opening the door wider so that they could slip in. They looked pissed off, so I knew the answer before they even stated a word.

"He gave us the slip," Finn groaned as he flopped down on our couch, looking around. "Where's Viv?"

"She's in the bedroom, still sleeping," I replied. "I'll go check on her though." I walked towards the bedroom to see that Viv was awake and sitting up, looking confused and scared. I made sure that I slowed my steps so that she wouldn't be too scared of me. I didn't know if she was going to have an aversion to men at the time.

"Viv," I whispered as soon as she looked at me.

"Willy," she stated, calling me by the childhood nickname that she had given me so long ago. "He-he-He tried to—" Then she burst into tears, running into my arms. I held onto her knowing that this was what she would need.

"Viv," I questioned after a while when I didn't hear her cries anymore. "Do you want a bath? Shower? Anything?"

"I need a shower," she sniffled. "I hate this feeling. It feels like I have his hands all over me again." I nodded, knowing if I tried saying anything, it would reveal how pissed off I was. I picked her up and walked her over to the bathroom, where I put her down. I grabbed a towel and put it on the now closed toilet seat. I turned the shower on to a temperature that would be normal. When I turned towards her, she looked so vulnerable. I had never seen her this way all my life. It scared me to think what negative effects she could have after this. If I ever got my hands on Rocky, he'd meet his worst enemy.

"Willem," she articulated, bringing me back to the present. "Can you stay with me?"

"Okay," I replied. "Just let me talk to the guys a moment, okay?" She nodded, biting her lip. I kissed her forehead before slipping out of the room.

"Ulf," I stated, and he looked immediately at me. "Go get Gabriel."


	20. Chapter 20

**Gabriel's POV**

Once we had gotten done for the day, I headed to the main house to find Viv. I just wanted to see if we could sneak off for a night as I have missed being able to see her. We always seem to be busy with one thing or another, and I just want time with my mate alone. I would skip dinner eagerly if I could have that time with her.

I started by looking in her office to find it locked and vacant. After that, I went to look in our room. She wasn't there either. I sighed as I knew she was probably out and about somewhere else. I went down with the pack, knowing that she would show up sometime. When she didn't show up before dinner started, I was getting a little worried as she didn't say she had anything pressing to do during dinner. The five weren't here either, so I figured that they were with her right now. That made me feel a little more at ease, until I saw Ulf.

Ulf glanced around nervously as it seemed everyone had turned towards him. He continued to walk towards me though. Once he got to where I was, he leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"I need you to come with me. Alone." I immediately stood, and some of the other guys stood, but I waved them down, adhering to Ulf's request. We walked out of the Lodge and headed into the direction of what I could only presume as the Five's cabin. Once we were in there, I immediately noticed the solemn mood, and I was starting to get really worried.

"I'll inform them you are here," Gregor stood, making his way to the bathroom. He knocked softly. "Willem, he's here."

"I'll be right out," I heard Willem yell. I couldn't hear anything else except the shower going. I thought it was Willem, but when he came in the living room, clothed and dried, I didn't know who it was. "Gabriel, will you sit down please? We got something to tell you. It's imperative that you keep your cool though."

"What's going on, guys," I questioned. They looked at each other nervously before turning to Willem. I figured he'd be the spokesperson throughout all of this mess, whatever it is.

"Gabriel," he stated, before taking another breath that seemed to cool his temper down. "When we were going to put the stuff in the shed, we found Viv there. She was in the process of being molested by Rocky." I drew my own breath in surprised. I looked towards the bathroom door, now knowing where my mate is.

"Where the hell is he," I interrogated, looking at each one of them, trying to keep my own temper down.

"He gave us the slip," Finn growled, pissed that that had happened to them.

"We tried finding him, but he got away from us," Ulf added.

"Willem," I questioned, and he turned to look at me. "How is she?" He rubbed his face in his hand, and I knew that it wasn't that good.

"She doesn't want to be left alone at all. The only reason that I was able to leave the bathroom was because she was distracted by the fact that was scrubbing all his "grim" off of her as she puts it. I'm worried that she's taking it a little too far. She needs you, Gabriel. She's barely holding on right now."

I immediately got up and went into the bathroom. I heard a startled shriek, as I am sure she was expecting a knock, letting her know of anyone entering. She peaked out of the shower curtain, and her face just crumbled as soon as she saw me. I quickly undressed myself before getting into the shower with her. She immediately slammed into my chest, sobbing out all of her pain. I held her tighter to me, not willing to let her go. The water seemed to be extremely hot, the kind of hot that was used to sanitize dishes, and I knew she had turned it up so she could do that to herself. I turned it down a bit so that I would be able to stand it.

"I'm here for you, Viv," I said as reassuringly as I could. "I'm here for ya." She clung onto me more, wanting to be close. I heard her whimper a few times along with the painful cries that were going to haunt me forever now. I looked down at her body to see that it was so red from the combination of the scolding hot water and how much she scrubbed herself. I knew that if there was anything that I could do, I would protect her and our family from this kind of pain again. I was overcome with guilt realizing that it was my fault. I had allowed him into our pack, even though Vivian knew instinctually that there was nothing good about him. It's my fault that she has to face this kind of pain. I'm such an idiot.

I didn't even realize how long we had been in the shower before the water became cold as we ran out of all the hot water. I quickly shut it off, and when I tried stepping back, her whimpering and sobbing increased tenfold.

"Viv, I'm not going anywhere, baby," I whispered to her as I picked her up. She curled instantly into my side. I carefully stepped out of the tub, making sure that I didn't trip over the side. I quickly reached for a couple of towels. "Baby?" She looked straight into my eyes. I could see that she was holding the pain of the world around her and all I could do is pull her closer. "I'm gonna put you down now; I have to dry you off."

"Don't leave me," she whimpered, burying herself deeper into my chest.

"Never," I whispered. She nodded, and I seat her down softly before pulling her arms off of my neck. I quickly unwrapped one of the towels, setting the other down on the toilet seat before turning and drying her off. After I was done with that, I picked up my shirt and pulled it down over her head making sure that she put her arms through. She latched herself onto me once that was done. "Babe, I have to dry myself; I'll make it quick." She nodded, reluctantly retracting herself away from me. I did just as I said with the other towel. I quickly pulled on my discarded pants before pulling her towards me, not wanting to let her go.

"Bed," she whispered after a few minutes of standing in place. I nodded, picking her up in my arms once again. I turned the doorknob to the bathroom door before making my way out into the hallway. The boys turned towards us as soon as we were in view.

"Which room can we sleep in," I inquired. "I'd rather it was just the five of us that stayed with her."

"You can stay in my room," Willem replied, making his way in front of us as he led us down to the only room that had a queen size bed. I gently placed her down on the bed with her still clutching to me. I quickly laid down next to her. She scooted over to make more room for me, realizing that I was about the fall off of the bed. As soon as I had gotten enough room, I pulled her into my arms, smelling her as if my life depended on it, when really it did. I couldn't live without her.

"Willem," I stated, before turning enough to see that he was still in the doorway, awaiting orders. "Have some of the boys go and get food for all of us. Try and keep the pack away from the cabin—the less that are around, the better for Viv."

"Understood, Gabriel," he answered. "I'll make sure that they know though to keep on the lookout for _him_ so we can try and catch him before he tries anything again." Viv whimpered as she pushed herself closer into my side. I quickly stroked her hair, trying to reassure her that nothing was going to happen to her again.

"Thanks, Willem. Thank the others as well," I inquired. He nodded before closing the door quietly behind him. I pulled Vivian closer to me, whispering reassurances in her ear in the process. I knew that I had let him slip away this once, but the next time I saw him, it would be the last thing he'll ever do. I'll make sure of it.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Author's Note:**_** Hey guys, I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've had school, work, and a writer's block that's been in the way of me writing. I can happily say that I have found some inspiration—thanks to all you reviewers—and I have time due to a 12 hour field trip (8 of which are sitting on a bus). So, thank you all for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoy:**

_**Chapter Twenty-One of Blood or Hunter**_

**Gabriel's POV**

One month has passed since the day that Rocky tried to take my Vivian from me. She's still recovering in the Fives apartment, with me by her side. She's improved as time passes, but she has yet to venture out within the pack, much less from my side. The pack had raged for hours after they had been told the news.

_**Flashback**_

"_Ulf, would you get the pack to meet around the fire pit. It's time that they know," I questioned as I exited the room that Vivian and I had been staying in while she was recovering. She hasn't left the room, and she hasn't let go of me for more than 5 minutes at a time. I've mostly been holding her as she let go of her sorrows and shame that she's felt from Rocky's assault. I have yet to stop blaming myself for not being there for her sooner, as is my job as her mate. All I can do is be at her side as I help her get over her suffering._

_I am lucky that right now she is asleep. She has not been asleep for the past two nights due to nightmares that roll around in her sleep, so I am hoping that while I am out at the meeting that she will not wake up in terror, only to find me gone. I know the Five will have my back while I leave them behind here to watch out for her though. They haven't been able to locate him yet—a fact that upsets me greatly—but all I can hope is for justice to come his way._

"_Gabriel, they're ready," Ulf stated as soon as he came into the door. I knew that the pack wouldn't take long to gather together for this meeting. They had been wanting to know why Rocky wasn't around and why there was a search party for him; the pack still doesn't know what has happened to Vivian due to him. I wouldn't be surprised if they are not curious as well to wonder why Vivian has not been in her office as of late._

"_Alright, Willem, will you stay with her," I questioned. He nodded in confirmation, just as I knew he would. "Well, anyone else that wants to stay, can, but I'd appreciate if at least one of you come to answer any questions or give any statements since you were all the only witnesses." The rest of them nodded, so I walked out of the cabin towards the fire pit. The pack looked up at me as soon as I rounded around the trees, waiting for me to start speaking. I looked behind me to see that Ulf and Finn had decided to join me. I sighed as I got closer, knowing that an uproar was to come._

"_Gabriel, what have you not been telling us," Lucien asked as soon as everyone had quieted down. The pack waited, wanting to know just like he did._

"_Three days ago, a terrible crime was committed among our own pack," I started, trying to stay strong and keep calm. I knew if I didn't, then no one would. "I thank you all for those who were on the search team, looking for the traitor, Rocky. He had been the assailant in this situation. He tried to overtake another Loup Garou in a battle of dominance. The victim was Vivian."_

"_My baby," Esme screamed out, Thomas holding on to her as soon as she tried to move. "Thomas, let go! I need to go see my daughter."_

"_Esme, right now, there's nothing that can be done. The Five and I have been trying to give her the best care we can. She wasn't hurt physically, but she isn't currently up to any visitors—even from the pack. All she's accepting at the current moment is Willem and I, but as soon as she is ready, I hope that all of you will take the chance to see her. She needs all the support that she can receive at the moment, to know that she's not alone."_

"_Did he…penetrate her," Jenny inquired quietly, hurt that it would happen to her alpha female. All the female seemed a little struck by it. I wondered how many questioned 'what if it was me?'. _

"_Thankfully, no," I answered, and the whole pack let out blessings to the goddess. "But for right now, I thought that it was needed information that the pack should know. I hope that this does not deter you from helping Vivian in the future. Thank you."_

_**End of flashback**_

Unfortunately, we have not been able to locate Rocky, as of yet, but I hope it will be soon. I don't know how many other packs he has done this too, and I hope that none other will have to go through this pain in the future. Even though it has been weeks since he has left, the pack is still on a strong look out, especially Thomas and the Five. Esme was outraged most of all that she decided to send Thomas in her place, due to the litter she'll be having in a few months. Thomas has been extremely animate to please her, so he goes out at any shift that he can, rotating work, sleep, and the search in his day time.

Next to me, there was movement of the bed as Vivian turned; signaling that is was able to wake up. This was one of the few nights where she didn't wake up screaming due to the traumatic event. Even though it has happened only a few times, I always wish that this will be more reoccurring. It hurts me so much that I can't help her more to oppress her fears, like a mate should. All I can do is be with her until the end.

"Gabriel," Vivian groaned as she awakened some more, grasping out for me. I laid down more so I could wrap my arms around her. She sighed as she pressed her body to me. I was grateful that she allowed me to touch her, since I have heard of some who have been in the same situation do not want to be touched, due to they are scared it would be their attacker, coming at them once again. All I can hope for is that the internal pain she is experiencing will lessen by every time my arms are wrapped around her.

"I'm here, baby," I whispered in her ear. She sighed once again at the confirmation. She was silent for a few moments before she spoke once again.

"Are the guys here," she inquired. Between the Five and me, she has not had much exposure to the pack. Esme has stopped by a few times, not for much time though. Vivian would only see her for so long before she wanted to go to bed. I do not know if she was scared to look at her mother because then she would see what could have happened if he had assaulted her further. I am truly grateful for the Five for them intervening when they did. Persia came by, insistent on an examination, despite Vivian's protest that nothing happened to the extent that she needed one. Persia got her way though, and Vivian was given a clean bill of health physically. Even though she had been insistent, Vivian clearly showed signs of relieve that she was alright.

"Gabriel," she stated with hope in her voice. I turned back towards her as I was curious at her tone. "I think I want to go back outside." I was shocked as I thought it would be longer that she wanted to be integrated back into the pack. I hadn't known how well she would be around the guys, besides the Five, so I had been cautious letting the men in to see her. I wanted to give her the space she needed from the pack to heal on her own. It was clear that my girl was strong though. Strong enough to decide on her own what she thought she needed.

"Alright," I replied. "We'll go see the pack." Even if she made up her mind, I knew that I would be the one to watch over her and to be there with her every step of the way.


End file.
